Pile ou face
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: OS - Cameron est en face d'un cruel dilemme : vivre avec Chase malgré ses doutes, ou assumer ses sentiments pour House en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas partagés. SPOILERS épisode 5x21


**_Spoilers saison 5 épisode 21 (5x21)._**_  
POV Cameron._

_Musique conseillée : ''_One Day_'' de Trading Yesterday._

_Bonne lecture._

**Pile ou face**

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. __Chase. House. Chase._

Ma maison défile rapidement sous mes yeux, mais je m'en rends à peine compte. La énième fois que je fais le tour de mon domicile.  
Je me sens fatiguée… tellement fatiguée… Je suis dans l'incapacité de dire si j'ai chaud ou froid. Peut-être les deux.  
Je ferme les yeux lentement, mais je les rouvre rapidement – le noir a toujours été une source de frayeur chez moi.  
Mince, quelques secondes sans rien voir et la lumière m'éblouie totalement. Mieux vaut m'asseoir avant d'être la proie d'un nouveau vertige.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Mon petit bureau s'avère parfait, et prêt à m'accueillir. Plutôt bien rangé, en plus. Mon ordinateur, une boîte à stylo, un livre et une pièce de monnaie se trouvent dessus. Cette pièce me rappelle quelque chose, et ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de me souvenir quoi.  
On associe souvent les pièces aux dilemmes. Et justement, je me trouvais face à un vrai choix cornélien.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Tiens, voilà mon vertige qui arrive. Je plaque une de mes mains sur le visage et m'appuie sur mon bureau – on ne sait jamais jusqu'où peuvent aller ces vertiges.  
Cette pièce m'intrigue. Il s'agit sûrement de mon imagination, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle brille pour dire « essaie-moi ». Ma raison laisse place à ma curiosité.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

La pièce répand une petite sensation de froid au niveau de mes doigts. Ce n'est pas désagréable – je dirais même plutôt l'inverse : c'est agréable. Mais ce froid s'en va rapidement lorsque j'envois l'objet rond dans les airs. Elle produit un petit _ting_ en retombant sur le bureau. Elle tourne, tourne, tourne et mon cœur commence à s'agiter dans ma poitrine.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Un dernier tour et la pièce… atterrit sur le livre. Ni pile, ni face. D'une certaine manière, je m'attendais à ce genre d'incident. Comme si j'étais condamnée à me torturer l'esprit sans obtenir le moindre soutien nulle part.  
J'en veux à ce livre. J'ai conscience d'être totalement ridicule en ce moment même, mais… ce livre m'importune. Je le hais. La couverture, le titre – _Treize Raisons_ – et même l'histoire – un jeune adolescent qui trouve sept cassettes, parlant des raisons du suicide de l'une des filles de son lycée. L'auteur de ces cassettes ? La fille elle-même.  
Bref. Je préfère balancer ce livre sur mon fauteuil – ce que je fais, d'ailleurs. Son état m'importe peu à l'heure actuelle… Il vient de m'empêcher de faire mon choix.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

La pièce me rafraîchit les doigts encore une fois. Pourtant je ne retente pas. Je ne la relance pas en l'air, même si le livre ne gênera plus. Pourquoi, vous me demanderez ? Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Je n'aurais rien à me reprocher. Je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que le destin l'a voulu ainsi, pas moi. Sauf que je ne crois pas au « destin ». Je ne vois pas ce cavalier sur son cheval blanc, avec écrit « destin » sur son armure, se pointer demain chez moi pour me donner la bonne réponse. Je ne crois pas non plus que là-haut, un prétendu Dieu m'observe attentivement et décidera si ma pièce atterrira sur pile ou face.  
Et même si je lance la pièce à nouveau, je suis sûre que le résultat ne me conviendra pas. Que je m'opposerai au choix de la pièce. De peur que même une pièce puisse se tromper. Ridicule, je sais, mais pourtant si vrai…

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Un cruel dilemme.  
D'un côté, Chase. J'ai appris récemment qu'il voulait me demander en mariage. Moi. Faire de moi son épouse, la femme qui sera à ses côtés pour toujours. Un engagement important, que l'on ne prend pas à la légère. Et c'est pourquoi je me torture à ce point. Jamais je ne me serai douté que notre relation évoluerait de cette manière.  
Et dire que je commençais tout juste à douter de mes sentiments à son égard… Et tout d'un coup, je trouve cette bague… Imaginez le choc.  
Ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je l'aime. Mais pas comme il le faudrait. Pas comme son épouse qui le chérira jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Je le vois… comme un ami, un confident, une personne en qui j'ai confiance…  
Alors qu'il voudrait que je l'aime. Réellement. Je sais que j'ai été amoureuse de lui pendant un certain temps – une durée non négligeable, par ailleurs – et que je pourrais me marier, peut-être avoir des enfants, vivre ma vie avec lui… avoir cette relation dont toutes les filles rêvent – normalement. Mais encore faudrait-il aimer…  
L'aimer, de cette manière. Etre amoureuse. Or, je ne suis pas sûre du tout. Comment le lui expliquer ? Comment ne pas le briser en le lui disant, surtout ? Comment faire en sorte de rester son amie ? Comment ne pas le faire fuir ?  
Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que peu importe mon choix, on souffrira. Lui et moi. Il refusera mon amitié, il… me laissera. Ce qui me déchirerait au plus au point.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

De l'autre côté, House.  
Allez savoir comment il a pu venir dans mon esprit, comme ça, sans prévenir. Je me rectifie : « revenir » dans mon esprit.  
Une sorte de « déclic » comme l'on en voit rarement. Inexplicablement, je me sens bien avec lui. Et d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en parler à tout le monde. Imaginez la réaction de Wilson s'il apprend que j'apprécie énormément House – j'aurai le droit à tous ces discours comme quoi je suis… amoureuse.  
Mais ce que je ressens… je… je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Réellement pas. Impossible. Un sentiment ne s'explique pas ni ne se décrit, il se ressent. Et justement, je le ressens. Ces… ces petits crépitements au cœur… ces crépitements au cœur qui veulent normalement tout dire.  
Et pourtant, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, et qu'il a d'ailleurs certainement des sentiments pour Cuddy. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je me sens si jalouse en y pensant. Je deviens folle.  
Amoureuse de mon ancien patron, qui ne m'aime pas – et en aime une autre –, qui n'aime pas les relations amoureuses en général, qui ne croit pas au grand amour contrairement à moi. Il se fiche probablement de ma petite personne, de mes petits – gros – problèmes. J'avoue avoir du mal à me représenter cette situation. Mais je ne suis qu'une cruche débilement amoureuse.

…

Hein ? Amoureuse ? Non… mais… mais… enfin… Euh, non, c'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais, non je me suis trompée, voilà tout.

…

Bon, j'avoue. Peut-être. Peut-être. Rien n'est sûr, rien n'est joué. Je nage dans le brouillard. Je ne connais pas les raisons pour lesquelles je pourrais éventuellement ressentir une certaine chose pour lui. Je connais juste les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas. Mais au final, de quoi suis-je responsable ? Les sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont, on ne les contrôle pas. On ne choisit pas qui on va aimer.

Que faire ?

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Si je choisis Chase – en doutant de mes sentiments – je suis sûre de ne pas pouvoir le quitter – de peur de le faire souffrir – et je me sentirais coupable à cause de ces… petits… pincements… au cœur… que je ressens… pour… House…  
J'aurais l'impression d'être malhonnête, avec lui.

Si je choisis House – en étant presque sûre de mes sentiments – je suis sûre de souffrir. A cause de la non réciprocité. De plus, il aime Cuddy… Ce qui me ferait encore souffrir. Et Chase qui souffrirait également. Donc je souffrirais encore plus, par culpabilité et par peine.

En bref, tout le monde souffrira. Et ce, dans tous les cas. Donc… que faire ? Ne rien faire ? Impossible. Je me torture mentalement depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et je me déçois à ne pas trouver de réponses.  
Peut-être, d'ailleurs, que cela vous semble exagéré de dire « me torturer ». Mais non. Je n'exagère en rien. Je me rends littéralement malade.

J'essaie d'éviter Chase de peur de me sentir trop mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que House m'adresse la parole, je me sens tomber lentement dans mes pensées au moindre détail, je ne pense plus qu'à mon dilemme. Je réfléchis trop, trop, trop, trop.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Ça y est. J'ai la nausée. Encore une fois. Réfléchir me rend nauséeuse. Je me sens également léthargique. Comme si, justement, le fait de penser bloquait mes pensées. Joli paradoxe.  
Mes vertiges m'empêchent de me concentrer, eux aussi. Mais malgré tout, je persiste. Je dois à tout prix résoudre ce problème.

Bien sûr, je pourrais fuir. Faire mes bagages, prendre ma voiture, et partir loin d'ici. Mais cela serait beaucoup trop douloureux pour moi – très certainement pire que les autres douleurs.  
Je pourrais aussi choisir les deux. Mais c'est au-delà de mes forces. Vous comprenez, House avait encore une fois raison, sur un point : je suis le genre de fille qui rêve de la belle relation amoureuse qui dure longtemps. Mais avec des sentiments sincères.  
Je pourrais aussi… mettre un terme à toute cette comédie. A tout ce que je vis, plus précisément. Non, effectivement, je veux bien parler du suicide. L'idée m'arrive souvent… la nuit, surtout. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, pour moi la nuit rime avec « se jeter par la fenêtre ».  
Mais je me répète que fuir est un signe de lâcheté. Et je ne veux pas être lâche. Je ne veux pas que House pense que je le suis non plus. – ça lui donnerait raisons sur bien des points. Je veux montrer que je peux être courageuse… bien évidemment, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire »… On entend cette phrase bien souvent, non ? Mais analysons de plus près.  
Dire quelque chose… On peut dire pratiquement tout que ce l'on veut, non ? Vous pouvez vérifier vous-même. Enfermez-vous dans une pièce pour être sûr que personne ne vous entend, criez toutes les bêtises, toutes les grossièretés, toutes les âneries qui vous passent par la tête… Qu'en avez-vous à faire ? Vous pouvez très bien affirmer que vous allez marcher sur la lune pendant les vacances, ce ne sont que des mots.  
Faire quelque chose. Agir. Passer à l'action. Il y a un grand fossé entre « dire » et « faire ». Reprenons l'exemple, vous avez affirmé que vous allez marcher sur la lune, maintenant, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Parce que c'est impossible – du moins à l'heure actuelle. On ne peut pas se rendre sur la lune aussi facilement.  
Je ne doute pas que vous savez déjà tout ça. Mais cela peut toujours provoquer une petite réaction, de concrétiser ce que l'on pense – ou ne pense pas. De lire sur une feuille des choses que l'on a jamais voulu s'avouer, ou de l'entendre. L'effet n'est pas le même.

D'ailleurs, il faut normalement franchir trois étapes pour bien résoudre un problème.  
La première étape : analyser. Connaître l'enjeu, se renseigner sur ce qui est possible ou non.  
La deuxième étape : réfléchir. Trouver une solution au problème.  
La troisième étape : Mettre en application la solution.

J'ai tout analysé et j'ai énormément réfléchit – jusqu'à en avoir des vertiges et des nausées. Mais il reste ce blocage entre la deuxième et la troisième étape. Premièrement je ne trouve pas la solution, deuxièmement même si je l'avais, il serait trop difficile d'agir. Trop douloureux.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

Je résume ma situation rapidement : je souhaiterais réellement aimer quelqu'un, mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne partage pas mes sentiments. Vous pouvez me dire : « mais vas-y, affronte tes sentiments, laisse parler ton cœur et va voir ce House ! »  
Ça, comme je le disais plus tôt, c'est le genre d'ânerie que l'on peut dire très facilement sans se rendre compte du poids de nos mots. Maintenant, faites preuve d'un peu d'imagination. Et de compréhension, aussi.

Imaginez-vous. Réellement. Lire des mots, c'est facile. Se les représenter, nettement moins. Alors imaginez. Vous pensiez aimer quelqu'un. Etre amoureux de cette personne jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, mais au final du temps l'amour s'est usé – ou bien il a pu être écorché par une dispute, des mots, voire même un rêve. Néanmoins, cette personne vous est très cher. Un ami, un confident, une personne en qui vous pouvez donner volontiers votre confiance. Cette personne veut quelque chose en particulier de vous – de l'amour, le même que vous offriez avant – mais vous ne pouvez pas le donner… vous le voulez, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Au lieu de ça, cette personne qui compte énormément pour vous va souffrir, par votre faute.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous en aimez un autre – ou une autre, peut-être. Même si vous savez que cette personne est inaccessible. Que jamais vous l'aurez rien que pour vous. Jamais. Zéro chances.  
Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas réciproque, on garde toujours une pointe d'espoir. Car cette personne ne vous dira jamais concrètement « je ne vous aime pas », par compassion, sûrement.  
Mais là, les chances sont nulles. Il n'en existe pas. Aucune. Que ce « je ne vous aime pas » soit formulé ou non. Il n'y a rien, absolument. La notion de « amour à sens unique » est bien présente.  
Pourquoi l'aimer, alors ?  
Parce que l'on ne peut pas choisir. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir ce que vous ressentez. Vous ne choisissez pas plus vos sentiments que ceux des autres. Non. Les personnes qui peuvent, ne sont pas sincères. Elles se forcent à aimer.

J'espère sincèrement ne plus avoir droit aux « tu n'as qu'à assumer tes sentiments et laisser moisir l'autre ! » ou bien « il ne te donnera rien alors que l'autre te donnera tout, choisis la personne qui te donne plutôt que celle qui s'en fiche de toi ! ». Le choix n'est pas facile. Vraiment pas. Et ne pensez pas que je ne suis pas sincère car je dois faire un choix. Car je ne sais pas qui j'aime – et qui je n'aime pas.

_House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase. House. Chase._

J'espère sincèrement ne plus avoir à dire « c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ». Cette phrase est complexe. Voilà le vrai problème des expressions et des jolies phrases. A force de les répéter, on en oublie le vrai sens. Les mots. Leur signification. On ne pèse pas le poids de nos mots.  
Car les peser serait trop difficile. Ce serait comme affronter une réalité que l'on enfouie involontairement. Sans s'en rendre compte. Et même que lorsque l'on répète une de ces phrases – maintenant dénuées de sens – dans n'importe quelle situation, celui ou celle qui entendra la phrase oubliera un peu plus le sens encore.

Les mots ont un sens, il faut le respecter. Et lorsque je dis que ma situation est compliquée, je pèse mes mots. Lorsque je dis que je me sens perdue, je les pèse encore. Et aussi lorsque je dis que je me rends malade, que j'ai l'impression d'être folle.

Que mon cœur est déchiré.

Je le ressens. Cette sensation, comme si une entité mystère m'oppressait la poitrine. A tel point que parfois j'ai du mal à respirer. Si. J'ai du mal à respirer. Un symptôme d'une émotion forte.

Tant de souffrances… pour ne pas avoir de réponses… Aucune. Pas d'indications sur le chemin à suivre. Effectivement, je pourrais reprendre ma pièce et retenter ma chance au pile ou face, sauf que… l'ordre des choses l'en empêche. Analyser, réfléchir, agir. Se servir d'une pièce rimerait à passer directement à la troisième étape. L'analyse, même si elle est faite, s'avérerait inutile.

Chase ou House.  
Stabilité ou inaccessibilité.  
Mensonge ou sincérité.  
Mon âme ou mon cœur.

Deux propositions… Mais qu'une seule possibilité… qui me fera souffrir. Mais peut-être que je regretterai un choix moins que l'autre.

Alors j'analyse.  
Et je réfléchis.  
En attendant d'agir.


End file.
